Lo que nos hiere
by GinOkazaki
Summary: Karamatsu había confesado su amor por Osomatsu, pero éste lo rechazó. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué hará Karamatsu? ¿Y Osomatsu?
1. chapter 1

Ahí se encontraba él con porte melancólico que, en medio del puente que suele frecuentar, comienza a caminar sosteniendo con desgana un ramo de flores en su mano derecha. Sus pasos eran lentos y cortos, a cada paso que daba el ramo se deshojaba, pero en ese momento le era indiferente eso.

Había sido rechazado.

Las gotas empezaban a caer de un cielo nublado que había aparecido de manera imprevista hace unos momentos atrás. Era un clima perfecto para describir su situación ahora mismo y gracias a el sus lágrimas se fundían con la llovizna ocultándolas de la realidad.

El chico detuvo su andar, posó su mano libre sobre sus ojos y susurró un dolido "lo sabía". Miró el ramo de rosas que estaba destrozado, se dirigió a un bote de basura y lo tiró.

No quería regresar a casa, la sola idea le provocaba dolor y angustia. En vez de ir a casa decidió ir al puesto de Oden de Chibita para poder ahogar sus penas con alcohol y comida. Llegó al sitio todo mojado, mostrando una cara que podría revelar a cualquiera el estado emocional del chico. Se encontraba ido y solo los gritos de Chibita le despertaron regresandolo a su realidad.

—Maldita sea Karamatsu, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿por qué estas afuera con esta llovizna? Mira lo mojado que estás.

El joven no respondió, se sentó y concentró su mirada en la mesa que estaba frente suyo.

Chibita se irritó al ser ignorado por el chico, así que continuó hablando diciendo en broma —¿Acaso te rechazaron? —hubo silencio tras ello al notar como el chico que estaba enfrente suyo comenzaba a derramar lágrimas. Rápidamente Chibita abrazó a su amigo—¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad lo siento! Olvida lo que dije ¿Si? —decía con una sonrisa pero con unos ojos que denotaban preocupación, una muestra clara de no saber que hacer para calmar al chico que sollozaba entre sus brazos y todo por una frase que había sido pensada y dicha como una broma inocente, ¿Quién pensaría que aquello podría causar tal daño en ese chico?

Después de unos largos minutos Karamatsu se calmó y pidió disculpas a su amigo que seguía nervioso y preocupado por él—Heh, don't worry my friend, a veces chicos como yo sorprendentemente somos rechazados —trató de poner una de sus usuales caras de confianza en sí mismo, pero solo mostró un rostro manchado de lágrimas secas y ojos rojos, el aspecto que daba era tan desastrozo y patético que cualquiera reiría al verlo sin tener conocimiento alguno de la situación.

Chibita suspiró, era increíble como su amigo trataba de mostrarse fuerte, confiado y galante tras mostrar una escena tan triste hace unos momentos. —Karamatsu, maldito desgraciado, ¡Hoy la casa invita! —. Y así dotó de grandes cantidades de comida a su amigo, no quería darle mucho alcohol, pero este le pedía y pedía, era obvio que con ello quería desahogarse pero a veces no era muy bueno eso. Lo mejor era llorar hasta dormir, solo así uno se desahoga de su sufrimiento. Decidió no preguntar sobre lo sucedido, sabe que a veces las personas no pueden hablar de ciertas situaciones que las dañan.

El chico de sudadera azul estuvo comiendo y bebiendo durante un largo rato hasta que no pudo más y, dando gracias a su amigo por aguantarlo durante ese tiempo, se levantó de su asiento tambaleando, sin embargo, Chibita lo detuvo para decirle que él se encargaría de llevarlo a casa ya que irse solo era peligroso en su actual estado.

Una vez cerrado su puesto de comida se puso en marcha junto con Karamatsu el cual ya se había calmado y caminaba de manera más estable.

Para ese entonces la lluvia ya se había detenido, de su rastro solo quedaban charcos que salpicaban cada que los pisaba. Hacía frío y el cielo, ya oscurecido, aún no se despejaba por completo. Realmente era un clima deprimente.

Al llegar a su destino Karamatsu agradeció a su amigo por acompañarlo y, viendo como este se alejaba con una serie de pequeños insultos acompañados contradictoriamente con amables palabras, se adentró en su casa.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, el silencio inundaba la casa; parecía que podría acabar de manera tranquila su

velada, pero su plan vio fin al dirigirse a las escaleras y notar como unos ojos enfadados le miraban. Era Choromatsu, quien se acercó gritándole en un pequeño susurro—Karamatsu, ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?! ¿Sabes que hora es? Mínimo avisa de que llegarás tarde...¿Estás escuchando?—. El tercer hermano percibió el fuerte olor a alcohol que desprendía su hermano, por lo que apretó con su dedo índice y pulgar su nariz.

—I'm so sorry Choromatsu, el tiempo pasó volando sin que me diera cuenta — con una sonrisa torcida se llevó una mano a su cabeza. Estaba mal. No quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado, ¿Su sonrisa era normal?

El de ojos verdes suspiró; su hermano no se veía bien, consecuencia probable de la borrachera que se dio, pero notó que había algo más.

—Solo vayamos a dormir—. No quería insistir con su interrogatorio, ambos necesitaban descansar.

Karamatsu se cambió y entró al cuarto donde siempre duermen todos sus hermanos, Choromatsu ya se había acostado, aunque luchaba por conciliar el sueño.

Miró a su izquierda por unos momentos y se acostó, las sábanas eran cálidas, era algo reconfortante después de estar medio día afuera con el frío. Se preguntaba como actuar mañana, probablemente surja una que otra pregunta sobre su ausencia a altas horas de la noche, sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era como enfrentar a la persona que lo rechazó, porque sí, se encontraba en la misma habitación que ella.

Bueno, no hace falta darle tantas vueltas a lo obvio, se había enamorado de un hermano suyo y había sido rechazado por éste. El hecho de recordar lo último lo entristecía, pero no podía hacer nada, ya todo estaba hecho y dicho.

Dejó de pensar, no quería atormentarse más, así que cerró sus ojos dejando que el sueño lo consumiera.

Finalmente tres hermanos pudieron descansar.

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y espalda. Había dormido de más y su espalda se lo recalcaba con cada movimiento que daba, no hacía falta explicar el porqué de la jaqueca.

Observó que solo se encontraba él y el cuarto hermano.

Se levantó en dirección al baño, se enjuagó la cara y se miró al espejo, su reflejo mostraba una cara cansada y con molestia en su rostro empezó a cepillarse los dientes pensando como mostrarse normal, en eso llegó el cuarto hermano propinándole un fuerte codazo para que se hiciera a un lado.

—Kusomatsu, llegaste muy tarde anoche—. El de morado había comenzado el mismo ritual mañanero que el de azul.

—Well, me quede con Chibita a platicar y me pase un poco de copas por lo que mi sentido del tiempo se esfumó—volteó a ver a su hermano y éste solo contestó con un sonido que tradujo como un "ya veo".

Al terminar su aseo bajó al comedor aún con pijama. Ahí se encontraban todos desayunando, como siempre eran ruidosos cuando comían todos juntos y aunque eso le gustaba no era una buena idea combinarlo con la resaca que traía.

Se sentó y disimuladamente miró al mayor de todos, así es, la persona de la que se había enamorado resultó ser su querido hermano mayor, Osomatsu. Éste comía de manera tan despreocupada como si lo de ayer nunca hubiera sucedido, seguía con su rutina diaria y en ningún momento le volteó a ver.

Duele.

—Karamatsu Nii-san llegó tarde anoche ¿verdad?—comentó el quinto hermano.

Aquí vamos.

—Es cierto ¿Dónde andabas? Nos tenías preocupado Nii-san— dijo el sexto hermano sin despegar la mirada de su celular.

—Oh claro, "preocupados". Si dormirse y decidir que solo yo haría guardia para esperarlo es tu definición, pues sí, todos estábamos muy preocupados, maldición—. Choromatsu estaba irritado, no había dormido bien y se le había hecho tarde para ir a "buscar trabajo".

—Estaba con Chibita bebiendo—habló el último hermano que faltaba a desayunar. Se unió al grupo rápidamente y comenzó a devorar lo que se hallaba en su plato.

—Ya, pero ¿Por qué tan tarde? Cuando vamos todos juntos no nos quedamos hasta esas horas... —

—Calmado Choropajerovsky, seguro Karamatsu simplemente no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era ¿verdad?—el mayor de todos habló y por primera vez sus ojos miraban al segundo hermano.

—¿Eh? Ah... Of course my brother, simplemente cuando comencé a beber mire hacia las hermosas estrellas y me di cuenta que era un perfect escenario para perderse entre cada sorbo... —.

Todos se levantaron, incluso Ichimatsu quien acababa de llegar. Dieron gracias por la comida y fueron a dejar sus platos al fregadero. Vio como Choromatsu discutía con Osomatsu por llamarle por su apodo mientras éste solo reía.

Bueno, con eso daba por finalizado el tema con sus hermanos. A excepción de uno, claro.

¿Cómo pudo Osomatsu hablarle como si nada? La indiferencia hacia sus sentimientos le dolía. Tal vez simplemente era mejor regresar a los días antes de su confesión, pero era difícil, su amor era tan grande, tan grande como el universo ¿Hallaría fin a eso? No, al igual que el universo su amor está en constante expansión.

Pensaba esto con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos cerrados y su mano tocando su mentón, pero la resaca lo saco de su imaginación y se tocó la cabeza con una expresión de dolor.

—Toma, es un jugo de naranja con miel, lo mejor será que descanses en todo el día y no salgas. También toma mucha agua—era Choromatsu que había regresado para aconsejarle sobre como tratar con una cruda—ni se te ocurra tomar medicina.

—Thanks Choromatsu—. Karamatsu se tomó de poco en poco la bebida y terminó de desayunar.

Al subir todos se habían ido, solo quedaba él. ¿Debería salir también? Realmente no sentía ganas de salir ese día, solo quería acostarse y dormir, no por sueño, simplemente quería que el tiempo pasará sin tener que notarlo, aún se encontraba en la duda de si rendirse con su amor, luchar por él o amar por siempre sin ser correspondido.

Con eso en mente se acostó en el sillón de la habitación y dejó que el sueño lo envolviera otra vez.

Cuando despertó ya era la tarde y al parecer sus hermanos aún no habían regresado, pero por alguna razón no sentía estar solo él. Su dolor de cabeza ya casi se había ido por completo. Realmente el consejo del tercer hermano le había servido.

Se puso al fin su ropa habitual, cogió su guitarra y fue directo al techo a sentarse. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de cantar, no mentiría, las ganas las tenía desde ayer en la noche, pero no podía hacerlo cuando ya todos descansaban. Ahora era el momento, estaba solo, podría cantar con todo su ser sin molestar ni ser molestado.

Comenzó a tocar la guitarra, el sonido era hermoso, pero el sentimiento que transmitía era tristeza y soledad. Un sentimiento que aumentaría con el canto que empezaría pronto.

 _I'm standing here alone_

 _as always all alone_

 _waiting for you to come_

 _but I know that wouldn't happen_

 _Passengers walking by_

 _floating clouds in the sky_

 _I'd better laugh it off_

 _all the things I've done for you_

Los recuerdos del ayer volvían, con cada acorde, con cada palabra, era tan vívido que se perdió en ellos mientras seguía cantando.

Lo había decidido, hoy se confesaría, hoy le diría a Osomatsu el gran amor que siente hacia él. ¿Habría una mínima posibilidad de que este le correspondiera? No, su sentido común le decía que lo más probable era un rechazo, pero tenía un poco esperanza. Lo que no sabía era que esa esperanza sería la misma que lo destrozaría.

 _Is it an easy thing to do?_

 _Or is it difficult to do?_

 _accept the fact that you have gone_

 _without me_

 _then take another step_

Había comprado un ramo de rosas, el color que amaba más estaba en ellas.

Citó a Osomatsu en la tarde en el puente que suele frecuentar y en el que su hermano mayor a veces suele visitarlo para jugarle bromas. La hora citada era una en la que no había mucha gente, pero habían unas cuantas parejas atraídas por el bello atardecer que asomaba a esa hora del día.

Estaba listo, solo le quedaba esperar a su amado.

 _I can't believe that this is true_

 _Don't wanna hear the words from you:_

 _"How can you not find out,_

 _what you've been meant to me,_

 _I'm a stupid little clown"_

Tardó, tardó demasiado en llegar. Si bien aún no anochecía la hora citada había pasado. Pero sabía que llegaría, esperaría cuanto fuera necesario.

Y llegó. Osomatsu había llegado, pero tenía un aspecto sombrío. Lo miraba con ojos fríos, parecían no tener vida.

Esto le provocó un poco de inseguridad, pero siguió con el plan. Miro a Osomatsu con cierto sonrojo, sonrió feliz, se arrodilló como si matrimonio fuera a proponer y sacó a luz sus sentimientos.

—Me gustas Osomatsu, no, es más que eso...yo... te amo—extendió las rosas a su hermano. La adrenalina se apoderaba de él, nervios, felicidad, preocupación, toda una ola de sentimientos lo inundaban en ese momento. A pesar de todo el lío que era por dentro, la espera por una respuesta lo mantenía calmado.

El rasgueo en la guitarra aumento, el agarre a las cuerdas se hizo más fuerte y el volumen de su voz se elevó.

 _Ahh, I can't see, I can't hear, I can't be away from you_

 _ahh, I can't breathe, I can't breathe, so hard to breathe_

 _Yes, look at it, this is it, the fate between you and me_

 _There'll never be a chance for me to get_

 _to you_

—No te veo de esa manera y no tengo la intención de verte de esa manera en el futuro. Lo siento, lo mejor será que te olvides de ese amor tuyo, solo es una ilusión tuya y un estorbo en nuestra vida— lo miraba con ojos vacíos, carecían de todo sentimiento—perdóname—se dio la vuelta y, antes de irse, agregó—deberías de darte cuenta que es lo malo de tu amor hacia mí. Es cuestión de sentido común.

Estaba destrozado, solo vio como el de rojo se alejaba. Se encontraba aún en el suelo arrodillado, estaba en trance, sentía un nudo en la garganta, lo ahogaba. Se levantó y se quedó de pie durante un tiempo, su pecho dolía más de lo que pudo imaginar.

Nunca debió de haber tenido esperanza, aunque fuera poca nunca debió tenerla.

Había terminado el recuerdo, el rasgueo volvió a ser calmado y su voz había bajado de volumen.

Eso había sido una gran catarsis para él, pero aún no terminaba. La canción seguía mientras pensaba en una solución.

 _Even you put me down,_

 _the world still spins around_

 _spinning around and around_

 _as if I am nothing at all_

 _With just a blink of an eye_

 _you took my breath away_

 _It must be what they call_

 _LOVE at_ _first sight_

Hundido en su canto, recordó que en el momento en que fue rechazado un fugaz recuerdo de Osomatsu sonriendo apareció en su mente para después perderse en la oscuridad.

Ah, recordar todo lo que amaba de su hermano lo volvía loco. Recordar dolía. Pero era inevitable seguir amándolo.

 _Is it by chance to be us two?_

 _or is it meant to be us two?_

 _It might be better for me to leave behind_

 _the answer you've said_

 _I can't resist the warmth from you_

 _No matter what I've tried to do_

 _the smile on your face_

 _the happiness you bring_

 _every single little thing just makes me drown..._

¿Realmente todo terminará así? No, no puede y no quiere dejar las cosas así. Sabe que nada será igual de ahora en adelante, además, desde el momento en que se enamoró las cosas nunca volvieron a ser igual.

Ser libre de este amor no es una opción.

 _Ahh, I can't see, I can't hear, I can't be away from you_

 _ahh, I can't see, I can't hear, I can't be away from you_

 _ahh, I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe, so hard to breathe_

 _I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe, how can I breathe?_

 _Ahh, Everything, everything, everything won't be the same_

 _everywhere, everywhere I go is you_

 _no I can't stand no more, lying down right here waiting_

 _for you to pick up every single piece of me_

 _Ahh, all I see, all I hear, all I fear is fading out_

 _ahh, all I breathe, all I breathe, it's you I breathe_

 _Yes, I'm the one that you always call "pierrot-san"_

 _will always stay the same 'cause I know you_

 _will never set me free..._

Al terminar de cantar tocó unos últimos acordes, tristes y hermosos. Apretó las cuerdas una vez terminado cambiando su cara a una de frustración.

El atardecer había hecho su aparición a la mitad de la canción, era hermoso. Dos personas lo miraban apreciando su belleza, una se encontraba en el techo y la otra estaba en la habitación a lado de la ventana fumando.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero estén bien. :)

¿Qué como puedo mostrar mi cara y un nuevo fic sin terminar los otros después de un año? Pues... tengo pensado terminarlos...creo. A decir verdad fue un año muy fuerte para mi, sucedieron cosas que me quitaron las ganas de todo. El solo recordar me pone muy triste.

Pero bueno, he vuelto y que mejor que con mi pareja favorita KaraOso, amo esta ship, me da vida y felicidad.

Perdonen mi posible mala ortografía y redacción.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Akatsuka sensei que en paz descanse.

La imagen de portada no es mía tampoco, la encontré por ahí y me gustó mucho. Si hay algún problema con el autor por usarla la quitaré, si alguien conoce al autor díganme por favor. Gracias.

PD: No sé si se entendió o si fue confuso, pero hay una parte, mientras canta Karamatsu, que es un flashback sobre lo que sucedió cuando Karamatsu se confesó. Si realmente llega a ser confuso díganme para hacerlo más claro. :D

La canción que canta Karamatsu es Karakuri Pierrot, interpretada por la bella de Nano.

¿Fue muy largo el capítulo? Si les pareció largo puedo hacer más cortos los siguientes capítulos.

Gracias por leer. (rezo por no haber cometido un error...son las 4:28 am so.. x"D)

Ahhhhhh es duro escribirla por esta plataforma cuando lo haces por celular :"u (y no queda como quieres) lloro.

Pueden leerla también en Wattpad ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Osomatsu había salido al pachinko, pero para su mala suerte perdió más rápido de lo que había creído, por lo que decidió pedir prestado a las carteras de sus hermanos, aprovechando que estos habían salido al mismo tiempo que él.

Al regresar a casa pensó en lo afortunado que era al ver que nadie había regresado aún, pero dicha fortuna se perdió cuando, al prender un cigarrillo, una voz conocida comenzó a cantar una armoniosa canción.

Su pecho se encogió al escuchar la letra, sin embargo, se quedó escuchando mientras fumaba.

El chico que cantaba transmitía muy bien sus sentimientos con aquella canción, tanto que inclusive él mismo llegó a sentir dolor y no solo por su hermano sino también por sí mismo.

Mientras oía recordaba el día de ayer, seguramente fue uno de los peores días en la vida de ambos.

Realmente no quería terminarlo de esa forma, su rechazo seguramente fue duro e incluso cruel, pero era algo que no solo decía a su hermano sino también a sí mismo. Talvez por eso sus sentimientos lo dominaron llegando a decir tales oraciones que, aunque duras, eran realistas.

Siguió escuchando a su hermano, había llegado al climax de su canción, en ella saco a luz todo su sentir. A decir verdad, la letra de la canción le oprimía el pecho pues, había parte en ella, que también expresaba sentimientos suyos.

Cerró sus ojos dejándo que el canto de su hermano lo envolviera más. Siempre le había gustado la voz que emitía el chico de la azotea, el muy desgraciado podría llegar a ser un cantante e incluso podría llegar a ser popular, solo tendría que arreglar algunas cosas que a la gente común y normal no agrada, por ejemplo, su vestimenta y exceso de dramatismo, aunque, a decir verdad, a él no le molestaba del todo esa personalidad suya, desde hace mucho le había cogido gracia y cariño a su forma de comportar. Además, no siempre se portaba así el de azul, a veces dejaba ver algo más allá de lo que superficialmente muestra. Algo que solo mostraba con él y, de manera esporádica, con sus otros hermanos. Por eso mismo sabía de sus sentimientos. Llegaba a ser tan obvio para él, puede que para los otros cuatro de la casa no lo fuera, pero podía notarlo, desde hace un tiempo sabía que su hermano sentía un amor más allá de lo fraternal por él.

Terminó de escuchar las últimas estrofas esperando a que su cigarrillo terminará de consumirse mientras miraba el atardecer. Cuando dejó de oír la guitarra una frustración lo envolvió llegando a apretar fuertemente, con su índice y pulgar, el cigarrillo hasta quebrarlo.

Y así, de manera silenciosa, salió de su hogar sin ser visto por el de azul.

Osomatsu se fue sin mirar atrás, olvidando por completo su propósito de tomar el dinero de sus hermanos; quería distraerse y no pensar en todo eso. Quería olvidar.

No escuchó la voz del chico que pasó junto a él, era Choromatsu, parecía decirle algo, pero solo levantó su mano a la altura de la cabeza como respuesta.

Y en poco tiempo se esfumó de la vista del tercer hermano.

》》》》》》》

Tres pares de piernas caminaban hacia un mismo destino, los dueños de ellas platicaban como cualquier día de la semana. Insultos, bromas y risas se oían en su parloteo.

Uno de ellos, vestido con un uniforme de beisbol, mantenía una sonrisa que parecía no querer desvanecerse durante el tiempo que la vida le permitiera vivir. En el centro del grupo se hallaba un chico de mirada cansada, tenía ojeras y una expresión de pequeña molestia por el otro chico que estaba a lado suyo, el cual vestía una sudadera rosa y que le miraba con cierta burla.

Los tres se habían encontrado mientras se dirigían a casa. Venían un tanto hambrientos y esperaban poder cenar algo delicioso.

—¡El cielo ya está naranja! —gritó entusiasmado el más sonriente de ellos.

El que parecía ser el menor de todos sacó una foto del cielo con su celular, luego otra en donde aparecía él y parte del cielo. Después de esto se escuchó un chasquido producido por la lengua del chico del centro.

—¿Por qué tomas fotos? ¿Siquiera tienes amigos con quien compartirlas?

—No me compares contigo Ichimatsu nii-san. Yo si tengo amigos o al menos los míos si son humanos.

Ichimatsu solo chasqueó de nuevo la lengua en respuesta, y el menor volteó, sonriendo de manera triunfal, hacia su celular.

—Oigan, oigan, hoy Karamatsu nii-san parecía tener una fuerte resaca ¿No creen? — comentó el de la gran sonrisa.

El mayor de los tres soltó una corta risa y repondió—Se lo merece —. Sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes, los cuales parecían ser todos caninos.

Con esto provocó que el de rosa lo mirara con una expresión que decía "Nunca cambiarás ¿verdad?".

El mayor solo se limitó a seguir sonriendo.

—Me pregunto si ya estará bien, no es normal que se embriague hasta ponerse así. ¿Habrá pasado algo? —. Finalmente guardó su celular y metió sus manos en la bolsa de su sudadera.

Miró al cielo mientras esperaba una respuesta de sus otros hermanos.

Nadie respondió, estaban preocupados pero no podían hacer nada por ahora.

—¡Miren! ¡Es Karamatsu nii-san! —. El chico agitó sus brazos arrugando así su chaqueta deportiva.

Los otros dos volteron hacia donde miraba su hermano. Al parecer el de azul se encontraba en la azotea de la casa.

El chico siguió agitando sus brazos llamando así la atención del de azul.

—¡Jysuhimatsu! ¡Brothers! — se escuchó de él un "heh" profundo para proseguir con su discurso— Veo que mis brothers llegaron salvos a casa. Los ángeles y yo siempre veremos por su bien my dears brothers

Sus hermanos le miraban con asco, solo Jyushimatsu seguía manteniendo su sonrisa mientras lo escuchaba.

Mientras pensaba en seguir el discurso, que provocaba más dolor que conmuevo, se levantó y caminó sin recordar que aun se encontraba en el techo, por lo que llegó a un punto en el que sus pies no hallaron techo más por andar y cayó.

El grito que dio al sentir como caía se detuvo cuando el gorro de su sudadera se sostuvo de un pequeño tornillo que sobresalía de la orilla de la azotea, parando así su caída.

Ichimatsu, sonreía al ver la graciosa cara de susto, combinada con alivio, que tenía en esos momentos Karamatsu.

Jyshimatsu solo gritaba el nombre de su hermano y terminó por correr hacia la casa en su auxilio.

Y Todomatsu, el de rosa, solo suspiró finalizando con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer se encontraba muy bien su hermano. Se habían preocupado por nada

》》》》》》

Choromatsu caminaba feliz a casa, no por regresar a su hogar sino porque traía en sus manos una revista con un especial de Nya-chan. Había salido de casa justamente por eso; ese especial era una edición limitada, no podía perdérsela por nada.

Recordó que fue duro conseguirla ya que muchas personas ya se encontraban en la tienda donde serían vendidas, eran tantas que las supuestas filas que se habían formado desaparecieron en poco tiempo.

Esto solo significaba una cosa: un campo de batalla.

Las personas, en su mayoría hombres, se empujaban contra las puertas del establecimiento. Los vendedores solo esperaban que la multitud no hiciera mucho daño al sitio.

Y finalmente las puertas se abrieron, todos, incluyéndolo a él, se abalanzaron contra los estantes. En una de los grandes empujes que dio, y le dieron, recordó que un chico de camiseta roja le había arrebatado una revista que había logrado tomar, más no se dejo vencer y peleo por ella hasta conseguirla de nuevo.

Al recordar esto se rió. Nunca debes subestimar a un otaku de su nivel.

Paró y tocó su frente con decepción. No debía ser feliz por ser otaku. Vaya que ser nini le hace tener pequeños enorgullecimientos mediocres.

Rojo.

Pronunció "ah" al acordarse de algo por recordar al maldito chico de camiseta roja.

Se había encontrado con Osomatsu hace poco, le había hablado preguntándole a donde iba, pero parecía estar pensativo, juraría que también se le veía desanimado.

Osomatsu no le respondió, solo le hizo un ademán de haberle escuchado y terminó perdiéndolo de vista.

Choromatsu pensaba en esto mientras seguía caminando a casa.

Osomatsu estaba raro desde ayer, hace mucho que no lo veía así, la última vez que lo vio así no logró sacarle nada de información para ayudarle. También Karamatsu se veía mal ayer en la noche. Estaba preocupado por ambos. No se lo diría a nadie, pero la última vez que vio así a Osomatsu decidió observarlo para saber que sucedía, y lo que dedujo no podía creerlo, era imposible creer la conclusión a la que había llegado. Había dejado de pensar en ello cuando el mayor volvió a ser él mismo, pero al ver ahora a sus dos hermanos así su hipótesis cobraba fuerza.

No.

No puede ser eso, probablemente son ideas suyas. ¿Pero y que sí es así? Maldición, pensar en todo eso le daba dolor de cabeza.

Ahora que lo piensa, ¿Ya se habrá curado Karamatsu de su jaqueca?

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a casa y lo que vio no podía creerlo.

Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu e Ichimatsu estaban tratando de subir a Karamatsu quien se encontraba colgado de una orilla del techo.

—¡Oh, brothers! ¡El destino quiere separarnos, pero no lo logrará porque nuestro amor es fuerte! — decía el de azul que, para ese entonces, no podía mantener la voz grave que hacía normalmente por lo asustado que estaba.

—¡Cállate! ¡Solo cállate! ¡O sino te dejaré caer estúpido Cacamatsu! — replicó Ichimatsu quien resoplaba al seguir intentando subir a su hermano.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué bien que llegaste Choromatsu nii-san! —dijo aliviado el de rosa al notar la presencia del tercer hermano —¡Rápido! ¡Ven a ayudarnos!

Choromatsu solo corrió a casa gritando —¡Maldito estúpidos! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! —.

》》》》》》

Ya era de noche y solo una cosa se preguntaba, ¿Qué hacía en el puente donde había rechazado a su hermano?

Vaya que es estúpido.

Muy bien, muy bien. Inconscientemente sus pies lo habían llevado ahí. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Debía simplemente recordar todo una vez más? ¿Todo incluso antes de la confesión de su hermano?

Suspiró cansado. Cruzó sus brazos y los recargó en el barandal del puente posando ahí su quijada.

¿Dónde debía comenzar? ¿Talvez con el hecho de que también amaba a su hermano? Así es, lo ama, lo amó mucho antes que el de azul lo comenzará a amar a él.

Se rió amargamente al recordar como sufrió cuando se dio cuenta de su amor.

Sabía que su amor no podía ser correpondido, el problema no era por ser hombres, si solo fuera por eso nisiquiera podría considerarse un problema, solo pasaría de eso y confesaría su amor.

El problema es que son hermanos.

No quiere rebasar esa línea de lo moralmente aceptado. Es decir, dos hombres pueden estar juntos, no hay problema, pero ¿dos hombres que son hermanos? eso causaría muchos problemas.

Odiaría romper a su familia por ese prohibido amor. Sus hermanos podrían aborrecerlos al igual que sus padres, tendrían que irse de casa, probablemente nunca más volverían a tener contacto con su familia.

Su familia se vería rechazada por la sociedad, serían criticados. Sufrirían una gran vergüenza.

No puede permitir algo así. No lo haría. Es un nini, una basura, pero no piensa bajar un peldaño más abajo que la basura.

Tiene miedo, dolor.

A decir verdad cuando se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermano una inmensa felicidad lo envolvió, pero no duró mucho al recordar que era un amor que no podría consumarse nunca por más que quisiera. Y así, la felicidad se transformo en una profunda tristeza.

El día que su hermano lo citó sabía muy bien para que era, no quería ir, tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos lo dominaran y soltara todo lo que tenía dentro. Llorar y decir sus temores al igual que su amor no era algo factible, el muy idiota de Karamatsu solo le respondería felizmente que todo estaría bien sin comprender la magnitud del problema. Por eso mismo llegó tarde, estaba preparándose mentalmente al igual que calmaba sus emociones, las cuales eran un remolino.

Realmente admira el valor del segundo hermano por confesarse.

Con el tiempo había logrado vivir con ello, se acostumbró y pensó que su amor terminaría por apagarse, incluso tomo medidas para ello, pero siguió siendo inútil. No podía dejar de amarlo.

¿Qué mas falta por repasar? Ah, cierto, tiene dos secretos, el primero es el amor por su hermano. El segundo es algo que espera nadie descubra, en especial Karamatsu.

El frío impuso su autoridad que, acompañado de su aliado el viento, no hizo más que declarar el comienzo de su reinado en la ciudad.

Osomatsu se incorporó y tomó rumbo a su hogar.

Mientras caminaba por ese frío recordó que el día que rechazó a Karamatsu éste había llegado muy tarde a casa. Estaba preocupado, pensó que el shock por sus palabras había sido fuerte, quería esperarlo, pero sabía que era la última persona que Karamatsu querría ver en esos momentos, además de que sería cruel por parte suya hacerle eso. Así que espero en su cuarto sin dormir hasta que oyó a Choromatsu y a Karmatsu llegar a la habitación a dormir.

Hasta él había llegado a oler el fuerte olor a alcohol que desprendía su hermano.

Talvez él también deba ir a beber con Chibita. Lo pensó durante un momento, pero optó por regresar mejor a casa, hacía demasiado frío y era mejor opción comer algo en casa.

Siguió andando en la fría noche esperando encontrar diversión al regresar.

Y lo que encontró fue lo que esperaba.

Encontró a cuatro de sus hermanos tirados en el suelo cansados. Miro que uno de ellos era Karamatsu quien mostraba pequeños signos de golpes.

Divertido preguntó—¿Qué sucedió?

—Nuestro amor de hermanos se reforzó brother mí... —su frase se vio interrumpida por un golpe al estómago por parte de Ichimatsu.

—Pasa que el cielo casi nos libra de nuestro hermano — dijo el de morado sentándose a lado de la mesa donde comen normalmente.

Parece que todo va bien, Karamatsu le habló normal. Puede que todo acabe bien.

Osomatsu rió y preguntó por el tercer hermano que era el único que faltaba y, antes de que alguien pudiera responderle, éste entro con una cacerola llena de comida— Ya traje la comida —.

Con solo esa frase todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para cenar.

* * *

Bien, estoy de vacaciones y por alguna razón tardé mucho. Y la razón fue porque sufrí un bloqueo mental xD jajajaja comencé a tener dudas de si seguir mi historia original o seguir otra ruta. (En la historia original aparece el Devil Osomatsu, ya saben, ¿Qué caracteriza a Rick y Morty?)

Pero bueno ya veré como se desarrolla. Y lo gracioso es que durante este bloqueo me puse a imaginar otra historia sobre Karamatsu. (Qué también publicaré xD)

Como siempre, perdonen mi mala ortografía y redacción.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Akatsuka sensei que en paz descanse.

Pd: También quería cambiar la sinopsis para evitar posibles malentendidos o ideas idealistas. (?) XD

Gracias por leer.


End file.
